Bittersweet
by DestinysSaviour
Summary: YAOI[hinted pairings: Sora x Riku, way more to come]Kingdom Hearts High School. Funny thing is they haven't even gotten to the school yet cuz I'm such a slacker!
1. First Glance, Last Chance

**Bittersweet**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: The Fan Fiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther. Rated for subject matter, drug and alcohol use and abuse, language, and angst. Thank-you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Kingdom Hearts Settings/Characters. Sora is a schoolboy at the local high school.

He's starting his second year so it's back to school for him and his friends, Kairi and Wakka. This year their friends, Selphie and Tidus are starting their first year and there are a few new students and teachers as well.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

Typical theme…I know… -"

This is my second Kingdom Hearts fan fic and for anyone who's read or is reading my other one, Unlocking Destiny, I will have chapter 8 up very soon. My computer just hates me -"

Setting: An Island close to Destiny Islands where they live. (Moon Shine Island)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: First Glance, Last Chance

_Late again, late again! On no, I'm going to be so late!_

Sora ran through the busy streets of his home island, Moon Shine Island. Sora was past his suburban neighbourhood and school. He was in the centre city of Moon Shine Island, the busiest city there. If you are looking for a job, Centre City was the best place for it.

Sora dodged the traffic and wove in and out of the crowds, making his way to Café La Lune. La Lune is a small, yet extremely popular coffee shop where Sora's mom worked everyday of the week.

It was a summer Thursday and almost time for Sora to go back to school. This coming school year, Sora would be starting his second year of high school.

Arriving at the coffee shop almost a half hour late, Sora burst through the swinging doors, stopping just as he entered to catch his breath.

"Hey Kiddo, Thought ya' got lost or somethin'." A short, thin woman turned to face Sora with a wide smile, hands on her hips.

"Sorry ma! But we ran out of bread so I had to go buy it first!" Sora smiled, trying to be innocent looking, but his sheepish grin failed him. Sora had come to La Lune, like every weekday of the summer, to deliver his mother's lunch. Though she worked in a café, she preferred a certain banana and honey sandwich that Sora always made for her.

"Notta problem sweetie." She took the sandwich Sora offered and kissed her son lightly on the forehead. "Would you like to stay for a bit hun? I wouldn't mind some company for my lunch break. How 'bout a coffee?"

"Ya! Sure mom!" Sora's mom quickly whipped him up a coffee and they took a seat at one of the café's tables.

"So… You excited about school, kiddo?"

"Mhmm! Wakka, Kairi, and me are thinkin' of going next week to see the postings and get are schedules early. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, it'll give you more time to prepare and a basic outline of your expectations." Sora watched his mom eat, drinking his coffee, maintaining small talk with her.

"Lunch break is over!" A loud shout announced and Sora's mother stood up almost immediately.

"I'll see you later sweetie." Sora received a kiss on the forehead from his mom as she hurried back to full fill her duties.

Sora hadn't quite finished his coffee yet so he decided he'd stay a while and continue drinking staring into space or at random costumers as they ordered their coffee and food.

It was at the time when the bitter splash and after taste resided in Sora's mouth from the last few sips of coffee that his eyes caught a glance of something much sweeter. It must have been the most gorgeous hair Sora had ever seen. It shone its radiant silvers in the sunlight as its owner was still outside. Just outside La Lune to be exact, its owner was facing out towards the street, but their back was clearly in view through the café's window.

_What is that person doing I wonder?_

Sora's attention was drawn and quickly captured by many thoughts and questions such as, 'Who is that?' 'How old are they, I wonder…' and still that curiosity, 'What are they doing?'

It then became as possible as probable that this silver-haired stranger was either respecting the other costumers and having a smoke outside the café or waiting to be accompanied by someone…

Sora was soon to find out as he saw the stranger drop a cigarette and shift their body in a way that told Sora they were smearing the cigarette into the street. This was something Sora was used to seeing… many costumers did this just outside La Lune and Sora had made it habit to watch other people when he drank his coffee.

Only now, Sora has finished his coffee, but still he sat in his raised stool, watching the wonderful silver hair dance in the sunlight and its owner do daily, common things.

The stranger then walked into La Lune and Sora caught his first full glance of the older looking male. Such beauty Sora had almost mistaken him to be female.

…_Wait! I was thinking of how beautiful 'he' is! What an awkward feeling… to think another male is 'beautiful' and not even realize that he isn't a female!_

This shocking feeling consumed Sora making him feel uneasy and a harsh pain lasted a minute or so in his stomach as he quickly got over his resent flaw. But it was undeniable this boy was pure beauty. Soft, light skin, aquamarine eyes, a fair height and build, and that stunning silver hair.

And just as Sora began to feel lost in his thoughts again, those aquamarine eyes he kept lusting over met his own blue, vibrant eyes. It was a perfect moment to possibly say 'hi', but Sora wasn't that open. He just watched as the boy went to go order his coffee… or food, or both…

Oh… Just a coffee. Why was Sora so meddlesome? Well he wasn't really. His thoughts were only just quick passing ones that he usually got when he drank his coffee.

But as pointed out, he was clearly done his coffee.

_Another coffee! Good Idea!_

Sora got up quickly and made his way over to order his second coffee. He ordered and paid for it quickly so he could go over to the counter where he could add sugar and cream or milk at the same time this silver-haired boy did.

He walked over to the dressing counter quickly forgetting his change, and almost spilling his coffee everywhere… In fact, As Sora arrived next to the boy who was adding sugar to his cup, Sora accidentally spilt some coffee and it partially got the back of the other boy's hand.

"Oh! Hot!" The stranger cried out quietly not making a scene.

Sora's eyes grew huge. He gasped, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Sora blushed and panicked at the same time. "I didn't mean to! I'm so so sorry! I was in a rush and I almost tripped, and-"

"Hey – It's alright. No big deal, I can't even feel the stinging anymore… But you owe me." The boy gracefully pushed a few strands of his luscious hair out of his face and smiled at Sora.

"Uh… What!" Sora's heart skipped a few beats

"Heh – I was only kidding, but anyway, want to join me? That is, if you're not already here with someone."

"Yeah- I mean no! No, I'm not here with anyone! I mean.. sure I'll join you…" Sora confused himself and blushed hard as the other boy led him to a table to sit.

* * *

"I'm Riku by the way… What's your name?" The two boys sat at a table near the window.

_Riku… That is the name of this angelic stranger…_

"My name's Sora… I know… a girl's name." Sora blushed again. This was becoming a facial habit.

"Oh is it?"

"Yeah well-"

A cell phone sounded cutting Sora off.

"Oh sorry Sora, I have to get this." Riku held up his cell phone out of his pocket up to his ear. "Hello?" After a few minutes of muffled babbling to Sora's ears Riku answered to the other line. "Oh… Alright… See ya'." He hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry Sora, I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe." Was the last word Sora said before Riku hurried out of the café doors and vanished into the crowds of people outside.

'_Maybe'! Out of all the wonderful things I could have said, I picked 'Maybe'. Awe, I'm such an idiot… What if that was my one and only last chance?

* * *

_

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.

I liked the way I started this one out, but I wish I could have made it a bit longer…

Expect an Update soon.

-DS


	2. Blonde Wonder

**Bittersweet **

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: The Fan Fiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther. Rated for subject matter, drug and alcohol use and abuse, language, and angst. Thank-you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Kingdom Hearts Settings/Characters. Sora is a schoolboy at the local high school.

He's starting his second year so it's back to school for him and his friends, Kairi and Wakka. This year their friends, Selphie and Tidus are starting their first year and there are a few new students and teachers as well.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

Thank-you for the reviews on and other postings.

Answering Questions:

Yes, Riku's a smoker! I made it pretty clear… And no, CC, I'm not changing that!

No, Sora doesn't have a last name yet " ((might this time))

Yes, I obviously changed the ages around if Wakka is the same age as Sora and Kairi. XP

I'm updating Unlocking Destiny as soon as I recover my files.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Blonde Wonder

"Are you sure mum?" Sora waited to lock the door behind his mom who was leaving for work.

"I'm sure Sora. I'll just buy my lunch today… You head to the school and check the postings." She kissed her son's forehead and left the house waving bye as she left.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Sora called after his mom.

"See you after work sweetie."

* * *

After Sora locked the door he decided to go make himself some breakfast. He went to the kitchen and started to toast some bread and get the peanut butter out of the pantry. Sora covered his toast in the smooth topping and set himself a spot at the table.

He ate his food and washed his dishes and just as he turned off the tap the phone rang. He ran straight to the phone and lifted the receiver. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora answered to the other line.

"Hi Sora. Wakka says we should go now so we don't have to wait in line. Is it alright with you?"

"Yeah sure! I'll be right there." Sora hung up the phone and slipped his shoes on, running out of the house to meet Kairi and Wakka.

The three friends met at the corner of their street as usual and made way towards their high school.

"What teachers do you think you'll get this year?" Wakka asked his friends.

"Umm… I'm not sure. I know that I'll probably have mostly the same ones as last year…" Kairi answered. Their school had the same teachers teach the first and second years and the same teachers taught the third and forth/fifth.

"Same thing, only I'm taking advanced communications this year so I guess I'll be in a class with third and forth years." Sora announced.

"No way! I didn't know you were taking advanced communications!" Wakka looked at Sora surprised.

"Oh… I didn't tell you?" Sora blushed lightly.

_I knew I was forgetting something.

* * *

_

The three teens arrived at the school and headed for the front office. When they arrived they received their schedules and new personal maps of the school.

"Hey, looks like we got most of the same classes together, ya?" Wakka pointed out. It was true; the timetables were almost identical, save Sora's advanced communication technologies class in comparison to Wakka and Kairi's music class.

They began to look around the open parts of the school finding new classrooms and refreshing their memory.

"Hmm… Second year music class? Where's that going to be?" Kairi looked confused at a school map trying to pinpoint the second year music room.

"Let's go look for it… Second Floor I think." Wakka replied also studying the map.

"I'm going to go look for my communication's classroom, okay?" Sora said taking his own map.

"Alright, let's meet up outside at the fountain afterwards, okay?" Wakka and Kairi wondered off in search for their music room.

Sora studied the map again.

_Hmm… Third Floor! Oh wow, I've never even been up there!_

The first and second years didn't usually have classes on the third floor. Sora walked up one of the two school staircases and looked around the unfamiliar floor.

"I'm certainly going to get lost more than once up here…" He walked in the direction he guessed his communications classroom to be.

Turning a corner to get to the class, he walked into a head on collision. He quickly got to his feet and said sorry. Then he looked to see whom he had accidentally bumped into.

"Sorry. It's all right… That's the problem with corners; you never know what's just around the bend." Said a tall blonde male with blue eyes almost as vibrant as Soras'. Sora guessed the boy to be in his third or fourth year.

Sora looked up at the taller male and said with unfamiliar confidence, "Could you help me find this classroom?" He pointed to the classroom on the map.

"Sure… Hmm, lets see… Oh, advanced communications technology, right?" The blonde asked. Sora nodded. "I'm in that class too, but, hey, you don't look like a third year, let alone forth."

"Oh, I'm only in second year. My teacher last year suggested this course to me saying I had enough credits." Sora blushed lightly. He didn't look that young; did he?

"Oh I see… Well, I'm Cloud Strife. I'm a fifth year; just staying back for some extra credits." Cloud held out his hand.

Sora shook his hand, "My name's Sora Saccharine."

"Nice to meet you, Sora."

"You too." Sora replied quietly. Cloud began to walk down the hall, motioning Sora to follow. He led him to the advanced communications classroom.

"So you know where you're going now right?" Cloud asked as Sora drew imaginary paths along the map with the tip of his finger.

"Yup! Thank-you so much."

"Not a problem."

"Well I have to go meet some friends now. See you on the first day then, right?" Sora said looking at his watch guessing it was time to go meet Wakka and Kairi.

"Yeah, see you then." Cloud gave a quick wave of his hand before leaving down the hall in the opposite direction Sora went.

* * *

By the time Sora had made his way outside to the fountain Wakka and Kairi were already there.

"Hey guys!" Sora ran up to meet his friends. "Sorry if I kept you waiting too long."

"Not at all, Sora… We just got here a few minutes ago ourselves." Kairi assured Sora he hadn't kept them waiting.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Sora asked the two teens.

"How about we go get Tidus and Selphie and go see a movie?" Kairi suggested.

"Any new movies out?" Wakka asked.

"Umm… I don't remember what's out right now…" Kairi scratched her head lightly as if it would help her remember.

"I know, how about we see when we get there, ya?" Wakka suggested.

"Okay lets go find T and Selphie then." Sora said as they began to walk back towards their neighbourhood.

* * *

Chapter End.

Thank-you for reading! Review please

Long wait, I know… But with reason my files were having problems…very frustrating!

DS


	3. Bete Noire

**Bittersweet**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: The Fan Fiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther. Rated for subject matter, drug and alcohol use and abuse, language, and angst. Thank-you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Kingdom Hearts Settings/Characters. Sora is a schoolboy at the local high school.

He's starting his second year so it's back to school for him and his friends, Kairi and Wakka. This year their friends, Selphie and Tidus are starting their first year and there are a few new students and teachers as well.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

Well... it's been a while. Really sorry, but I had major problems with my computer. Anyway I recovered my files and thought it'd be a good idea to update. That menas no more death threats from people kkthanks.

More of my work here: http/groups. When will you update! Do you have a schedual! PLLLEEEAASSE UPDATE !

A: I do not have an updating schedual sorry. It basically works like this. I'm lazy so I write one chapter. Wait about two weeks until my inbox has been spamed with complaints and then go make some coffee and find it in me to update .

( I got more questions like that one, but I'm not posting them all because that would take up too much space. )

Q: Update u stupid fuck or i'll strangle you till you do! GrrrRrrRr what's wrongg witth ur comp.!

A: That would be what I mean by creepy death threat. No more of those please kkthanks . My computer has... sorry 'had' several viruses, but I re-did the system and we should be good.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Bete Noire

Sora, Kairi, and Wakka arrived back at their houses and called on Selphie and Tidus. Then all five friends spent the next few minutes getting ready (asking pemission, getting monety, etc.)

They met at the corner of their streets and headed towards the cinema. When they got there they decided on an adventureous, romance movie, Bete Noire. This was due to the fact that Kairi and Selphie wanted to see a romance and the boys voted on action and adventure movies.

They bought the tickets, some snacks, and took their seats. In order from right to left they sat: Selphie, Kairi, Sora, Tidus, Wakka.

"What's this movie even about?" asked Sora.

"These futuristic heros I think..." Tidus replied.

"No, no... It's about a love triangle with complicated relationships." argued Kairi.

"Shh, it's starting." Selphie hushed them with a low giggle.

The movie started out with boring first sences about two best friends, Axel and Spawn. The boys found it rather boring and were yawning every few minutes. However the girls kept giggling and watching in awe as the two friends lived their perfect happy lives.

"This is so boring!" Tidus whispered to Sora.

"I know... we should have went to see 'Time-Zone'." He wispered back.

"Hush you two!" Kairi looked over dissapointed at them.

The movie took a new spin in the next few sences as Spawn was kidnapped and set out into an island of dispair. The action packed sences were finally to the boy's likeing.

In later sences everyone was finally into the movie as Axel set out to rescue his best friend, all the while being deceived by a vilianist, Dominic.

The ending sences were of Axel finding Spawn, but falling in love with Dominic none the less. The girls sighed at this, saying how sad it was. The boys on the other hand thought it was 'cool' the way Dominic was so deceiving.

The credits ended and the five were already out of the theater on their way back home. It was begining to get dark outside, but only just as it was still earlier in the evening.

* * *

Sora's mom came home later that night at nine o'clock and went inside to make Sora and herself some dinner.

Sora offered to help with the supper, but she refused telling him she wanted to be more 'mother-like'. Sora responded by hugging his mom, and telling her she was the best mom he could ever hope for.

Sora sat outside on his porch staring up at the starry night. It was a warm, summer night and all the summer flower sents smelt beautiful. Sora loved the way the sents were more lusty at nighttime.

Sora wanted to empty his mind and relax, but the same thoughts of Riku kept circling through his mind just as they were during the entire movie.

_Does he go to my school? Will I ever see him again? Will we be friends one day? What's he really like...? I want to know him. I want to know everything about him. What makes him laugh? What makes him sad? The good things, the bad things... I want to know it all..._

Sora felt a feeling deep inside. It seemed as if it started in his stomach and branched it's way through his entire body giving him wings of power and passion. But somewhere even deeper, he knew, it started inside his accepting heart.

* * *

Two weeks went by and there wasn't a moment whe Sora's mind wasn't thinking about Riku. School was starting in less then a week and Sora hoped that the silver haired boy he longed to see again would also be going to his school.

It was Monday and school started on Thursday. Wakka was coming over to visit Sora today. Around three o'clock Wakka came over and sat with Sora on his porch.

"So... excited about school, ya?" Wakka broke a gaining silence.

"Yeah...I wanna see if..." sora trailed off in thought.

"...Wanna see if what?"

"Oh nevermind. It's nothing." Sora blushed trying hard not to.

"By your reddened cheeks I wouldn't say it's 'nothing'."

"Well..." Sora had always considered Wakka his best friend and usually told him all his secrets. "I met someone during the summer and I just wanted to know if he'll be going to our school..." sora continued to blush.

"I see... Didn't know you were into boys, Sora." Wakka said half joking, half serious.

Sora's cheeks turned a darker crimson. "Well--- he's... h-he's...j-just..."

"It's okay, I was only joking, ya?" Wakka smiled and Sora could tell he could see right through him.

Sora's mom come home to find that Sora and Wakka had made super for the three of them. They ate and then Sora dried the dishes as Wakka washed them.

The two friends lay down out on the lawn gazing up at the stars. Sora's eyes felt heavy and he started to drift off into deep thought, still looknig at the bright specks of light.

_Maybe he's looking at the stars too...

* * *

_

"Sora...? Wake-up hun." Sora's mom woke himthe next morning.

"Oh... how'd I get in my bed?" Sora yawned and scratched his head waking up and getting out of bed.

"Wakka carried you in last night... You fell asleep on the lawn." She smiled and left Sora's room to get ready for work.

Sora was almost done dressing. He sat on his bed putting on socks. "Today I should visit mum at work... Maybe he'll be there..."

* * *

Chapter end.

Thanks for reading; please review


	4. I'm Not A Stalker

**Bittersweet**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: The Fan Fiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther. Rated for subject matter, drug and alcohol use and abuse, language, and angst. Thank-you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Kingdom Hearts Settings/Characters. Sora is a schoolboy at the local high school.

He's starting his second year so it's back to school for him and his friends, Kairi and Wakka. This year their friends, Selphie and Tidus are starting their first year and there are a few new students and teachers as well.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

Long weekend so I thought I'd update

FAQ:

Q: What's Bete Noire Mean?

A: Something or someone really disliked.

That's all the questions this time.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: I'm Not A Stalker

Sora made himself breakfast and ate that while he read over his school schedual. When he finished eating he cleaded up and began to make his mom a sandwich for her lunch that he would bring to work for her.

_What if Riku's at the cafe again today? I want to look really good just incase!_

Sora ran upstairs to change (for the second time that morning) into something more 'impressing'. He dug through his closet and drawers looking for his most attractive clothes. After emptying half the closet and three of his drawers he decided to wear dark blue jeans with a black button-up.

_Nothing too special... I don't want to over do it. Hmm... should I wear cover-up? Oh wait I don't have any of that... Maybe mum does...? Wait this is really weird, so then why does it feel normal?_

((AN: Sora's having problems with his sexuality ))

After deciding that he didn't need make-up, Sora grabbed his mom's sandwich off the counter, put on his shoes, and left his house.

* * *

He arrived at La Lune on time today for his mother's lunch break. She smiled and said thanks taking the sandwich from him.

Just like everyday sora brought his mom lunch, she bought him a coffee and they sat together talking about different events and upcoming occasions, etc.

"Well I bought you some new clothes for school." Sora's mom said after finishing off her sandwich.

"Gee. Thanks mum!"

"No problem. Now I have to get back to work so I'll see you tonight when I get home." Sora's mother went into the back of the cafe to resume making different pastries.

Sora decided to stay a while longer and see if Riku would come by. He waited until he felt he needed a good excuse to stay. He went to buy another coffee to give him said excuse, but instead he decided this time to get an orange juice because he figured all this caffine wasn't good for him.

Sora sat at the table closest to te large bay veiw window, waiting to see if Riku would come by. He waited for another half hour before he decided it was silly for him to be waiting like this.

_What in the world am I doing! What's gotten into me...?_

Sora sighed, giving up hope and just as he stood to leave he noticed outside the window a flash of silver hair as it's owner walked by at a hurried pace.

_Oh wow! It's him!_

Sora hurried out the cafe door and followed in the direction he saw Riku walk in. He noticed the beautiful hair whisp through the wind and followed it through the crowd.

_Wait! No I'm becoming a stalker!_

Sora stopped causing the person behind him to slam into him. Sora turned around quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora said quickly looking down to see he had caused the person to fall right over.

"No problem... Oh hey, Sora, right?"

"Yeah... Oh, Cloud it's you. Gee I'm really sorry." Sora helped the blonde to his feet.

"Like I said, no problem. Funny how we keep bumping into each other, huh?"

"Haha, ya." Sora's grin wided sheepishly.

"It's kind of like fate." Cloud laughed and began to walk again.

Sora stood there a momment and stared as Cloud walked away slowly. The blonde spun around to see Sora just standing there, looking at him.

"You coming, Sora? We were going the same way, weren't we?" Cloud smiled.

"Oh right." Sora shook out of it and began to walk along side Cloud.

"So where are you headed?" Cloud asked.

"Umm..." _Uh oh...think of something quickly! _"Uh... just walking around." Sora said blushing.

"Really...wow. Far way to be 'just walking'. Well I'm heading over to my friend Riku's house. Want to come? He won't mind."

Sora froze again.

_Did he say...Riku! Oh wow this is just like fate and destiny is on my side for once!_

"Sora...? You coming or not?" Cloud shook Sora's shoulder lightly.

"Huh? Oh yeah-"

"Great! Lets go!" Cloud grabbed Sora's hand and led him through the crowd.

They turned down streets that led to a suburban area and finally made a stop at 56 Ruarlac Dr.

"This is it... Riku's rich if you couldn't tell." Cloud joked as Sora stared up at the huge mansion.

"Wo..." Sora wasn't so sure anymore if he should be going to Riku's house, but here they were and he couldn't think of any reason not to go with Cloud. "So... umm what kinds of things do you guys do here?"

Cloud laughed softly, "Whatever we want to, Sora."

* * *

Chapter End.

It was sort I know (

I dunno about you, but I picture Cloud saying that last line really creepy like. OO Fear

Thanks for reading, please Review!

DS


	5. Forget Me Not

**Bittersweet**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: The Fan Fiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther. Rated for subject matter, drug and alcohol use and abuse, language, and angst. Thank-you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Kingdom Hearts Settings/Characters. Sora is a schoolboy at the local high school.

He's starting his second year so it's back to school for him and his friends, Kairi and Wakka. This year their friends, Selphie and Tidus are starting their first year and there are a few new students and teachers as well.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

I'm in a good mood cause I got a wristband for the MMVAs today after waiting in line for 6 hours so I thought I'd update to celebrate.

FAQ:

Q: Does Cloud have a thing for Sora or something?

A: Umm that's kind of left for the eaders to decide. I figure that Cloud is just extremely friendly at this point, but think it how ever your mind wants it to be.

Q: What Anime Cons. do you go to?

A: That was completely random, but uh... I go to AN and CNA.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Forget Me Not

Sora stood nervously next to Cloud as the older blonde rang the doorbell to Riku's large house.

_He did look kind of rich when I first met him..._

Sora heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door and felt his hear pounding madly. He tried his best to calm down, but it felt as if his heart was leaping, trying to escape his rib cage.

The door opened.

"Hey Riku! Look I brought company." Cloud smiled pointing obviously at Sora.

Riku stood and blinked a moment, "Hi... sora, right?"

"Uh ya..." Sora could have sworn his heart had left his chest and if he accidently coughed it would be out in his hand.

"I remember... A girls name." Riku smirked. Sora laughed. Cloud gasped.

"Wait! You two already know each other!"

"Isn't that obvious, Cloud?" Riku teased his friend.

"Awe jeeze... Now I don't get the fun of introductions." Cloud pouted. ((AN: Hehe cute!))

"Couldn't you pretend and not ruin the fun...?"

"You're so stupid!" Riku poked his friend and teased.

Cloud and Riku continued to argue friendly-like ((AN: o-m-g that's so not a word...)) as Sora stood there watching.

_Wow! Heremmberedmynameherememberedmyname! Yay! Wait- why? Why would a rich kid with probably a million other far cooler things to do sit with me at La Lune and how could he even possibly find any amusement in anything I ever said? He's probably really popular and has talked to people far more cooler than me!_

"Riku you're so hurtfull!" Cloud whined.

"Oh, grow up!" Riku continued to mess up Cloud's blonde hair.

_No... he isn't so different from me. Hes just a normal kid with normal friends..._

"Your always picking on me!" Cloud continued whining.

_Well... maybe not so normal, but hey...

* * *

_

Once inside Riku's house the three teens sat in Riku's room, which was bigger than Sora's house.

They sat on two large leather sofa's infront of a large screen TV. They were playing the latest battle video game on Riku's PS2. ((AN: Yes! A video game within a video gamefanfic!))

"So Sora, how did you end up making friends with this goof?" Riku asked referring to Cloud.

_Sora always heard that people acted differently infront of their friends. It was true enough for the way Cloud acted with Riku... Did sora act weird when he was with Wakka and Kairi?_

Sora figured it was a retorical question and just laughed along with Riku.

"Hey, I'm your friend too, Riku!" Cloud argued.

"...That has to be the smartest thing I've heard you say all day." Riku joked.

"O' comon' gimme a break!" The three teens enjoyed their video game and laughed together.

* * *

"How does it feel to lose to your youth?" Riku asked after he won the video game match against Cloud.

"Uhh... wait- Cloud is older than you!" Sora was shocked.

"Uh... Ya... I'm 16, Cloud's 17."

"Oh wow. I didn't know that..." Sora blushed. "Well I'm only 15."

"Oh, you're pretty good looking for 15." Riku said.

"Oh thanks-" Sora blushed hard.

_Did he just say I'm good looking! Eeeeee! He probably said it like grown-up people do. They're mature enough to say that sort of thing without meaning anything suggestive about it. Ya that's probably it... He is rich after all..._

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Cloud asked getting off the sofa to stand and stretch.

"Hmmm... We could have a party..." Riku suggested. "Yeah. Let's have a party here."

"Yeah that's a great idea. What do ya' say, Sora?" Cloud got out his cell phone.

"Umm... I guess. I'd have to call my mom to tell her..." Sora said still with a light blush on his face.

Cloud dialed a number into his phone and Riku passed Sora his house phone as if telling him to call home.

"Yo Cid. Party at Riku's, can you supply?" Cloud spoke into his phone. ((AN: Cid is 20. Like I said the ages are all changed around.))

Sora wasn't sure what Cloud meant by supply since he hadn't been to a party and didnt know the party 'lingo', but he guessed Cloud was talking about supplying them with beer.

"'Kay, see ya' later man." Cloud hung up and Riku looked over at Sora.

"You gonna call home or what, Sora?"

"Oh right! Uh... sorry I guess I just dazed off." Sora blushed dialing his home number.

His mom had luckly just got in. "Hey mum, I'm at my friend Riku's. Can I stay a while longer?"

_"Where does he live?" _Sora's mum asked concered on the other line.

"56 Ruarlac Dr." Sora answered looking over at Riku who shook his head to confirm.

_"Okay and how long do you want to stay?" _

"Can I just call you when I need you to pick me up?" Sora asked.

_"Alright, but call no later than 12." _She answered.

"'Kay. Thanks mum. Bye."

_"Bye. Love you." _

"Love you too." Sora hung up.

"So Sora, Cloud's text messaged most of our friends. You got any friends to invite?" Riku asked.

"Uh yeah... can I call them now?"

"Yeah sure, tell 'em to come around 8."

"Okay." Sora dialed one by one the numbers of Wakka, Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie, explaining the details and tellling them to come.

All of them were available except Selphie who had a swimming lesson to go to.

School was starting in less than a week and Sora was already at a party.

* * *

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading please review.

DS


End file.
